


I Love You But You Don't Have To Love Me

by eyeless_soul



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Rim Job, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: J.J is dating Derek. Reid is in love with Derek. Derek is clueless. J.J. just wants everyone to be happy.
Relationships: Jennifer JJ Jareau/Darek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Love You But You Don't Have To Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this was written as a request for a friend (I can't remember if it was this site or another one). For the sake of clarity, J.J never got together with Will and they never had a child. There is no mention of either of them in this work.

At first she hadn't been certain. She had watched Reid from her office, she knew that he and Derek were close. She knew her boyfriend's heart probably better then he did at times. Derek was a good man, but sometimes he could be as dense as a brick. She had noticed the glances that Spencer had been given the other man; and she knew that there was more to that attraction then just the brotherly love that had once been there.

She watched as Reid smiles at something that Derek says, probably some joke. It's one of those smiles that says that he isn't quite sure of the meaning behind it but he is willing to fake it if it means that they will still be friends. She shakes her head. She knows that personal relationships have never came easy to Reid. He carefully guards each and every one. Like one day he'll wake up among a sea of strange face; like they would ever let that happen.

Then something in Spencer's expression changes. It is so subtle that if she hadn't been studying his face, she was certain that she would miss it. He is still smiling but the smile never reaches his eyes, his eyes are sad. She knows that she should talk to him. She also knows that she will have to talk to Derek too. She is relatively certain that she knows what Spencer wants but she also knows that she has to be careful in her approach. If she misreads this, then someone could get hurt. That is the last thing that she wants, for either of the important men in her life. She smiles, there was a time when she could imagine being this close to anyone and now she can't imagine her life without them.

She leans on the rail as she watched the bullpen. She has a plan forming in her head. She nods to herself. She will talk to Derek first, possibly tonight over supper. Then if he is agreeable, she will talk to Reid. If this is something that the young genius wants, and it may only be a one time thing, she wants to make sure that everyone is on the same page.

She lets go of the railing and heads back to her office. There is a lot of planning that she needs to do, and she isn't quite sure of how much time she has. She closes her door, if they need her they will knock. She just hopes that for once she can make some plans without a serial killer or some other catastrophe getting in the way.


End file.
